Der Drache und die Jungfrau
by ClaJu
Summary: Die ganze Story spielt, wenn Harry, Hermine und Ron in der 6ten sind. Es kommte eine neue Schülerin namens Sarah in ihren Jahrgang. Diese freundet sich schnell mit ihnen an und begegnet wohl oder übel auch Draco Malfoy... Dinge entwickeln sich...


Hi!

Ich heiße Claudia und komme aus dem tiefen Bayern!!! *g*

Das hier ist meine erste Harry Potter-ff und ich hoffe, sie steht euch nach euerer Nase!!! Viel Spaß!

Ach ja: ich versuche, mich so gut es geht an die Vorlagen von J. K. Rowling zu halten, aber bei Dingen, die ich nicht weiß, oder welche nicht in mein Konzept passen, erlaube ich mir, ein wenig herumzuphantasieren!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört (bisher) nur Sarah Magedine. Der Rest J. K. Rowling.

**Der Drache und die Jungfrau**

Kapitel 1: Die erste Begegnung

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch bei eurem Mittagessen – das wirklich grandios schmeckt – stören muss, aber ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen!", hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Große Halle. Die Schüler, die zuvor noch rege miteinander gesprochen hatten, wurden still und blickten teils gelangweilt, teils aber auch neugierig und interessiert zu ihrem Schulleiter.

„Ah, schön, eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit in so kurzer Zeit zu erlangen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sich manche Lehrer immer wieder bei mir beschweren, weil ihr angeblich nie still seid. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Wie gesagt möchte ich euch jemanden vorstellen. Sarah? Kommst du kurz her? Bitte!"

Ein etwas sechzehnjähriges Mädchen trat an den Hohen Tisch. 

Wenn man sagte, sie sei attraktiv, wäre das eine bodenlose Untertreibung. Sie war groß und hatte einen perfekten Körperbau: schlanke Beine, schlanke Hüften, schlanke Taille. Auch ihre Brüste waren wohlgeformt. Ihr Körper wurde von einem kurzen, roten Kleid verhüllt, das im Rücken frei war und eng anlag. Die schwarzen Stiefel, die sie trug, unterstrichen die Länge ihrer Beine. Um ihr Aussehen zu perfektionieren fehlte nur noch ein hübsches Gesicht. Und genau das hatte sie: rote, volle Lippen, strahlend weiße Zähne, glänzend blaue Augen und ebenholzschwarzes Haar. Die Länge ihres Haares ließ sich nicht bestimmen, da sie es in ihrem Nachen zu einem lässigen Knoten gebunden hatte. Alles in allem – wie war eine Augenweide – engelsgleich.

Einige der Schüler – und auch der Schülerinnen – sahen sie mit einem bewundernden Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Also, das ist Sarah Magedine [1]. Sie kommt aus Aberdeen und ist 16 Jahre alt. Sarah wird hier einige Zeit bleiben – wie lange genau, wissen wir noch nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr benehmt euch ihr gegenüber anständig und freundlich. Wenn ihr das nicht tut, dann Gnade euch Gott! Ich halte sie nämlich für eine äußerst fähige und talentierte Hexe – was nicht allein an ihrer Abstammung liegt. Falls also jemand nicht freundlich zu ihr sein sollte, wird sie sich zu wehren wissen!"

Ein paar Schüler lachten vorsichtig – unsicher, ob es ein Witz war, oder sein voller Ernst.

„Wie dem auch sei – sie wird solange sie hier ist bei den Gryffindors wohnen."

Bei den Gryffindors gab es einen zaghaften Applaus, der aber von Dumbledore durch eine Handbewegung beendet wurde.

„Also, ich hoffe, ihr kommt gut miteinander aus! Jetzt wünsche ich euch noch einen guten Appetit und einen schönen Samstag noch!", meinte Dumbledore. Danach setzte er sich und aß weiter. Die Schüler taten es ihm nach und waren schon bald so laut wie zuvor – auch wenn einige Sarah beobachteten.

Sarah ging währenddessen zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Dort setzte sie sich unschlüssig auf einen freien Platz und beobachtete die anderen. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, was ja nicht verwunderlich war: alle trugen schwarze Umhänge und sie ein rotes Minikleid. Das machte sicher keinen guten Eindruck. Und das obwohl sie sich so viele Gedanken dabei gemacht hatte, wie sie sich benehmen und anziehen würde. Gott, musste immer alles schief gehen? Sarah fühlte sich schrecklich. Um sich von ihrem Missmut abzulenken konzentrierte sie sich auf die anderen Schüler, die an ihrem Tisch saßen.

Neben ihr saß ein etwas rundlicher Junge, der sie völlig ignorierte. Diesem gegenüber saß ein weiterer Junge, der Sarah mit unverhohlener Gier anstarrte. Na ja, eigentlich starrte er eher ihr Dekolleté an. Neben diesem saß ein Mädchen.

„Hi!", begann diese, „ich heiße Hermine Granger und bin auch 16. Also gehen wir wohl in dieselbe Klasse – zumindest in manchen Kursen. Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel – Zahnärzte. Ich stamme also nicht wie du von irgendwelchen begabten Magiern ab." Sie lächelte freundlich, was Sarah das Gefühl gab, mit einer langjährigen und guten Freundin zu sprechen.

„Meine Abstammung ist auch nichts Besonderes. Mein Vater soll ein ziemlich guter Zauberer gewesen sein, allerdings habe ich ihn nie gesehen. Meine Mutter war ziemlich normal, also nicht sonderlich gut, aber auch nicht schlecht. Leider starb sie als ich vier Jahre alt war. Ich erinnere mich kaum noch an sie. Aber sie war eine freundliche und lebensfrohe Persönlichkeit." Sarah schwieg kurz. „Wie du siehst auch nicht gerade weltbewegend!"

„Hm. Tut mir Leid. Das mit deinen Eltern, meine ich." Hermine blickte Sarah mitleidig an, aber diese winkte ab.

„Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter bin ich zu einer netten und fürsorglichen Zaubererfamilie gekommen. Dort ist es mir sehr gut gegangen."

„Sag mal, willst du gar nichts essen?!?"

„Nein, ich bin zu nervös und angespannt. Ich könnte nichts runter bringen!" 

„Ach komm, ein bisschen etwas geht schon!", Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch und lud Sarah ein Spiegelei und ein Schinkenbrot auf den Teller. 

Sarah seufzte und begann unter den zufriedenen Augen von Hermine zu essen.

Kaum dass ihr Teller leer war stand Hermine auf.

„Komm, ich zeig dir Hogwarts! Oder hast du etwas anderes vor?", fragte sie gut gelaunt.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass jemand mit mir redet. Ich habe das alles schon des Öfteren durchgemacht."

„Des Öfteren? Wie oft denn?"

„Fünf Mal."

„Warum wechselst du so oft die Schule?"

„Es würde zu lange dauern, das jetzt zu erklären." Sarah stand ebenfalls auf. „Zeigst du mir Hogwarts?"

Sarah folgte Hermine durch die Tischreihen hinaus aus der Großen Halle und die Marmortreppe empor. Sarah betrachtete die Porträts, die an den Gangwänden gingen, neugierig. Hermine führte sie durch Türbögen, die hinter beiseite gleitenden Täfelungen und Wandteppichen lagen. Schließlich stiegen sie eine Treppe hinab. Kaum dass sie unten an ihrem Fuß angelangt waren, bewegte sich die Treppe.

„Sie ändern ständig die Richtung. Aber mit der Zeit bekommst du ein Gefühl dafür und du weißt, welche Treppe du nehmen musst", erklärte Hermine. Sie erzählte Sarah eine Menge über Hogwarts, die vier Häuser und deren Gründer.

Als sie an einer Wegkreuzung an kamen, standen dort drei Jungen in ihrem Alter. Einer von ihnen war normal gebaut, während die anderen beiden ziemlich übergewichtig waren.

„Das sind Slytherins. Komische Typen. Der dünne heißt Draco Malfoy und ist sozusagen der Chef. Die anderen beiden heißen Crabbe und Goyle. Sie sind nicht ganz hell im Kopf. Sei in ihrer Gegenwart – genauso bei allen anderen Slytherins – sehr vorsichtig. Sie sind vollkommen unberechenbar!", flüsterte Hermine. Als sie die drei passierten rief der Junge, den Hermine ihr als Draco Malfoy vorgestellt hatte:

„Granger! Willst du uns nicht deine nee Freundin vorstellen?"

„Geh einfach weiter!", drängte Hermine, aber Sarah drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Draco Malfoy.

„Sie hat auch einen Vornamen: Hermine. Warum nennst du sie nicht so?", meinte Sarah leicht gereizt.

„Nun… ich nenne sie bei ihrem Nachnamen, weil sie mich auch bei meinem Nachnamen nennt!", gab Draco schlicht zurück, „und wie sollte ich _dich nennen?" Er grinste._

„Sarah. Ich heiße Sarah Magedine. Ich hoffe du kannst _mich mit meinem Vornamen anreden… Draco?!?", zischte Sarah regelrecht. Neben ihr stand eine beunruhigte Hermine, die ständig von einem Bein auf das andere trat._

„Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen. Hm… wieso kommst du eigentlich erst jetzt hierher und nicht vor fünf Jahren oder zumindest zu Schuljahresbeginn?"

„Ich habe es gerne extravagant, Draco!", antwortete Sarah.

Sie wandte ihren Blick von Dracos Augen ab und musterte ihn. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr gefiel, was sie sah: er war ein wenig blass, hatte ein leicht spitzes Gesicht, eisblaue Augen und silberblondes Haar. Als sie ihren Blick hinunter zu seinem Oberkörper schweifen ließ stellte sie fest, dass sich auf seinem Umhang ein paar ausgeprägte Muskeln abzeichneten, was hieß, dass er wohl irgendeinen Sport trieb. Wahrscheinlich Quidditch.

Als sie schließlich zu seinen Augen zurückkehrte sah sie, dass er schelmisch grinste.

„Nun, Miss Magedine, ich hoffe, Ihr seid mit meinem Aussehen zufrieden!", meinte er.

„Ich werde dir meine Ergebnisse zukommen lassen, Draco!", gab Sarah errötend zurück, fasste Hermine am Arm und ging mit ihr den Gang entlang. Sie konnte Dracos Blicke regelrecht spüren und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie um die Ecke bogen und aus seinem Blickfeld entschwanden.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, du solltest in seiner Gegenwart vorsichtig sein?!? Bei ihm muss man echt mit allem rechnen!", zischte Hermine ungehalten.

„Mit allem rechnen? Na, ich weiß nicht… Ich fand ihn irgendwie süß…"

„SÜß?!? Malfoy und süß?!? Der weiß nicht einmal, wie man das überhaupt schreibt! Geschweige denn, was es bedeutet! Er ist eindeutig NICHT süß!" brauste Hermine auf. Sie geriet regelrecht in Rage, was Sarah schmunzeln ließ.

„Na ja, ich denke, ich werde schon noch selbst herausfinden, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber zu verhalten habe. Aber das ist ja jetzt egal. Zeigst du mir den Gryffindor-Turm?!?"

„Pecus Monstrorum [2]!", sagte Hermine. Die Fette Dame schwang beiseite und die beiden Mädchen traten ein.

Sarah sah sich um und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie gerade standen, waren edle und bequem aussehende Sessel; der Kamin leuchtete rot durch die Flammenzungen, die in ihm loderten; der Raum war durch warmes Licht, das von überallher zu kommen schien, erleuchtet.

„Hermine!", erklang die Stimme eines Jungen.

Hermine wandte sich zu ihm.

„Oh, hallo Ron! Ron, das ist Sarah Magedine. Sarah, das ist Ronald Weasley, aber wir nennen ihn Ron. Und der, der da hinten versucht, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, ist Harry Potter. **_Der_** Harry Potter", stellte Hermine sie alle vor. Als sie Harry vorstellte warf sie einen viel sagenden blick zu Sarah. Diese allerdings blickte ihn nur kurz an und wandte sich dann an Ron.

„Hi! Freut mich! Gehst du auch in die sechste?", fragte sie und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Ron in ihrer Gegenwart wohl nervös wurde. Ron brachte ein Nicken zustande. Gerade, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und etwas sagen wollte, kam Parvati Patil, die aktuelle Vertrauensschülerin, zu ihnen.

„Hi Sarah! Ich bin Parvati Patil, Vertrauensschülerin. Prof. McGonagall hat mich gebeten, dich auf dein Zimmer zu bringen."  
"Zimmer? Schläft sie denn nicht im Mädchenschlafsaal?!?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Nein. Aber frag mich nicht, wieso. Ich weiß es selbst auch nicht, tut mir Leid", antwortete Parvati, „kommst du?"

Sarah nickte.

„Natürlich. Sehen wir uns später noch einmal?", meinte Sarah an Hermine gewandt.

„Klar!"

Sarah verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von Hermine und Ron, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Harry und folgte dann Parvati die Treppe hinauf in den Mädchenturm.

„Hier sind auch die einzelnen Schlafsäle für die jeweiligen Jahrgangsstufen. Dein Zimmer ist gegenüber dem Schlafsaal für die fünfte. Das jetzige Passwort ist Ira Magi [3]. Allerdings kannst du es ändern – was ich an deiner Stelle auch tun würde. Ira Magi ist hier sozusagen der ‚Generalschlüssel'. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass jemand deine Sachen durchwühlt oder ungebeten in dein Zimmer kommt, dann andere es ziemlich bald. Wir sollten jetzt wohl reingehen!" 

Sie waren vor dem Zimmer angekommen und Parvati nannte das Passwort, worauf das Porträt einer jungen Dame beiseite schwang. Sarah folgte Parvati in ihr Zimmer und sah sich um.

„Wow! Das ist ja… absolut unglaublich!", murmelte Sarah und drehte sich staunend um ihre eigene Achse.

Das Zimmer maß etwa acht mal acht Meter. In der Mitte stand eine Couch, davor ein kleiner Tisch. An einer Wand stand ein großer Schreibtisch, diesem gegenüber ein geräumig und gemütlich aussehendes Bett. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Kamin, in dem jetzt allerdings kein Feuer brannte.

Sarah trat an die Glastür, welche direkt neben dem Schreibtisch in die Wand eingelassen war, öffnete sie und trat auf den kleinen Balkon hinaus. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Burgfräulein als sie den Blick über die Wieso vor Hogwarts schweifen ließ. Einzelne Schüler waren draußen und genossen den freien Samstag. Auf dem Quidditch-Feld konnte sie sogar die Spieler der diesjährigen Slytherin-Mannschaft beim Training sehen.

Sarah wandte sich zu Parvati und lächelte.

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen. Jetzt zu den Regeln: erstens: keine Schüler aus anderen Häusern in den Turm. Zweitens: keine männlichen Besuche in diesem Zimmer. Jeder muss sich an diese Regeln halten, sonst funktioniert das System nicht!" Parvati sah Sarah eindringlich an. „Übrigens, hier ist noch ein Badezimmer", Parvati deutete auf einen Wandteppich, „deine Sachen sind schon eingeräumt. Wenn du Probleme oder Fragen hast, dann kannst du zu mir kommen." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ach, noch etwas: um halb sieben gibt es Abendessen!"

Sarah nickte und Parvati verließ das Zimmer. Als Sarah alleine war drehte sie sich wieder zur Wiese und konnte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei nur dadurch verhindern, dass sie sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Vor ihr schwebte auf einem Besen Draco Malfoy und grinste selbstsicher. Als Sarah sich wieder gefangen hatte, fing sie an zu zetern.

„Draco Malfoy!!! Was fällt die ein, mich so zu erschrecken? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Wieso schwebst du da überhaupt? Verschwinde!"

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter und er landete neben Sarah auf dem Balkon.

„He! Was soll das den jetzt werden? Verschwinde!"

„Wieso? Ich will mich doch nur mal umsehen, herausfinden, warum du jetzt erst kommst, warum du dein eigenes Zimmer hast und warum du laut Dumbledore eine so tolle Hexe bist. Das ist alles!", meinte er und schulterte seinen Besen.

„Wie gesagt: ich bin nun mal extravagant!", knurrte Sarah sauer und versperrte Draco den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

„Warum nur stellt mich das nicht zufrieden?"

„Warum nur kann ich dich nicht leiden? Weil du der größte Idiot bist, der mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Sarah. Diese biss sich auf die Zunge und bereute ihre Worte sobald sie diese ausgesprochen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen", entschuldigte sich Sarah zögernd.

Draco setzte wieder sein Grinsen auf.

„Bevor du dich mit Vorwürfen plagst: es sei dir vergeben!", meinte er wichtig tuend, „aber zurück zu meinen Fragen. Also, Nummer Eins: warum kommst du erst jetzt?"

„Wieso sollte ich dir das sagen?!?"

„Du spazierst hier in Hogwarts rein und glaubst, du könntest hier wohnen. Deshalb verlangst du von allen, dass sie die gegenüber fair sind, allerdings bist du ihnen gegenüber nicht fair!"

„Pft! Ich sag kein Wort!" Sarah verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann werde ich dir dein Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle machen, Sarah Magedine!" Er nahm seinen Besen von der Schulter, stieg auf und flog davon. Sarah blickte ihm nach bis er auf dem Quidditch-Feld landete.

„Komischer Kauz!"

Am Abend ging Sarah in die Große Halle um zu Abend zu essen. Den Tag hatte sie damit verbracht, ihr Zimmer näher zu erforschen und ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen. Jetzt war sie sowohl hungrig als auch erschöpft.

Seufzend tastete sie nach ihrem Knoten und prüfte, ob er noch fest saß. Danach strich sie über ihren Pullover und zupfte an ihrer Jeans. Sarah hatte versucht, nicht mehr so aufreizende Kleidung wie am Vormittag anzuziehen, aber sie kam sich dennoch fehl am Platz unter all den Hogwartsumhängen vor.

In der Großen Halle angekommen ließ sie kurz den Blick über die vier Tische schweifen. Als sie Draco sah blieb ihr Blick kurz hängen und sie Spürte Ärger in sich hochkommen. Um diesen zu besänftigen ging sie zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Dort entdeckte sie Hermine, Ron und Harry.

„Hi. Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?", fragte sie.

„Klar! Ron, mach mal Platz! Rutsch!", forderte Hermine und Ron rutschte einen Platz weiter, so dass Sarah neben Hermine saß.

„Danke." Ron nickte nur.

„Also: Sarah – Harry, Harry – Sarah!", machte Hermine bekannt.

„Hi. „

„Hi, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Sarah!", meinte Harry, „du gehst in unseren Jahrgang?"

„Ja, aber nur ein paar Monate."

„Warum nur ein paar Monate?"

„Familiäre Angelegenheit. Es würde zu lange dauern, das Ganze zu erklären! Ähm… wisst ihr, wo ich meinen Stundenplan abholen soll?"

„Bei Prof. McGonagall. Wenn du willst können wir nach dem Essen zusammen zu ihr gehen!", schlug Hermine vor.

„Das wäre gut. Danke!"

Nach dem Essen gingen die vier also wie verabredet zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro. An der Tür angekommen klopfte Harry und Öffnete. Nacheinander – erst Harry, dann Ron und Hermine und zuletzt Sarah – traten sie ein.

„Ich habe Sie schon erwartet, Miss Magedine. Sie wollen sicher Ihren Stundenplan abholen!", begrüßte sie Prof. McGonagall.

„Ja, danke!" Sarah nahm ihren Stundenplan entgegen und überflog ihn kurz. „Sind die Bücher dieselben wie die, die ich habe?", fragte Sarah.

„Nein, aber wir stellen Ihnen die Bücher zur Verfügung. Es wäre sinnlos, unsere Bücher zu kaufen, wenn Sie uns sowieso in ein paar Monaten wieder verlassen. Auch Umhänge werden Ihnen noch heute gebracht!", meinte Prof. McGonagall mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf Sarahs Kleidung.

„Danke sehr, Professor."

„Anweisung von Prof. Dumbledore! Wie weit sind Sie an Ihrer alten Schule in Verwandlung gekommen?"

Sarah dachte kurz nach.

„Bei der Geschichte bis ins Jahr 1897 und in der Praxis bei Blumen in Hunde zu verwandeln."

„Dann sind Sie uns im Stoff ein wenig voraus, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass Sie sich ausruhen können. Sie werden hier behandelt, wie alle anderen auch und bekommen keine Extrawünsche erfüllt – egal wie Ihre Vergangenheit oder Ihre Ahnenreihe sein mag!"

„Das ist mir klar, Professor. Ich hätte noch eine Frage: an allen Schulen, an denen ich bisher war, gab es kleine Wettbewerbe zwischen den Jahrgängen. Gibt es das hier auch?"

„Etwas ähnliches, den Hauspokal. Die vier Häuser treten gegeneinander an und sammeln das ganze Jahr über Punkte. Punkte gibt es für gute Leistungen, Punktabzug für Regelverstöße und dergleichen. Welches Haus am Schuljahresende die meisten Punkte hat, bekommt den Hauspokal. In den letzten vier Jahren hat Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen. Ich hoffe, dass er dieses Jahr auch uns gehört, woran auch Sie sich beteiligen."

„OK. Wie ist es hier mit Quidditch?"

„Es gibt eine Meisterschaft zwischen den vier Häusern. Sie beginnt am Freitag der kommenden Woche mit dem Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie an einigen Ihrer alten Schulen in Quitdditch-Mannschaften waren. Wir brauchen neue Spieler für Gryffindor. Vielleicht…" Prof. McGonagall zuckte die Schultern. „Heute Abend um 20 Uhr – also in einer Stunde – ist eine Auswahl auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Näheres wird Ihnen Mr. Potter sicher gerne erklären – er ist der Sucher unserer Mannschaft. Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ab wann ist Ausgangssperre?"

„Um 22 Uhr darf keiner der Schüler mehr den Turm verlassen und jeder, der sich außerhalb seines Turmes befindet, muss so schnell wie möglich dorthin. Schüler, die außerhalb ihres Turmes nach 22 Uhr gesehen werden haben sowohl mit einer Strafe als auch mit Punktabzug zu rechnen."

„OK, danke!"

Prof. McGonagall nickte und die vier verließen ihr Büro.

„Wie ist eigentlich der aktuelle Punktestand beim Hauspokal?", fragte Ron.

„Hufflepuff: 297, Ravenclaw: 351; Gryffindor und Slytherin: 386. Gleichstand", meinte Harry.

„Das wird sich ändern! Ich gestehe", Sarah grinste, „dass ich eine äußerst ehrgeizige Person bin!"

„An unsere Hermine kommst du trotzdem nicht heran!", lachte Harry, „lass mal deinen Stundenplan sehen"

Sarah gab ihm ihren Plan und er begann, diesen sorgfältig zu studieren.

„Oh-oh!", meinte er schließlich.

„Was ist?", fragte Sarah verunsichert und auch Ron und Hermine sahen Harry fragend an.

„Wahrsagen!", antwortete Harry schlicht.

„Ja und?" Sarah verstand seine Reaktion nicht.

„Du hast das absolut schlimmste Fach bei einer noch schlimmeren Lehrerin!", erklärte Ron.

„Egal, wer die Lehrerin ist, ich find Wahrsagen interessant!", meine Sarah.

„Das fanden wir im dritten Jahr hier auch… Nach dem vierten dann nicht mehr…"

Harry erklärte Sarah alles, was mit Quidditch in Hogwarts zu tun hatte, im Schnelldurchlauf. Als es fünf Minuten vor 20 Uhr war gingen sie zu viert – nachdem Sarah ihren Besen von ihrem Zimmer geholt hatte – zum Quidditch-Feld. Dort hatte sich inzwischen eine große Anzahl an Schülern eingefunden. Es waren nicht nur Gryffindors, sondern auch Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws. Sarah entdeckte sogar ein paar vereinzelte Slytherins. Draco konnte sie allerdings unter ihnen nicht sehen. Schließlich kam auch Prof. McGonagall.

„So! Wir beginnen mit der Auswahl! Alle Gryffindors, die teilnehmen, bitte hierher!", rief sie. Sarah winkte den anderen zum Abschied und trat zu den anderen Teilnehmern.

„OK! Wir veranstalten kurze Quidditch-Spiele. Jeder ist Hüter, Sucher, Jäger und Treiber zugleich. Es spielen jeweils drei gegen drei und jedes Spiel dauert maximal fünf Minuten. Dann wird der Goldene Schnatz gefangen. Da dieser extra für diese zwecke verzaubert wurde, wird das Fangen kein Problem sein. Am Schluss werde ich euch bekannt geben, wer dieses Jahr in der Mannschaft sein wird und wer nicht. Bei dieser Entscheidung wirkt sowohl Können mit als auch spielen Fairness und Sportlichkeit eine wichtige Rollte. Anfangen werden wir in zehn Minuten. Bis dahin werden die Mannschaften ausgelost. Schreibt also eure Namen af ein Stück Pergament und bringt es mir. Pergament und Feder liegen an der Tribüne!", erklärte Prof. McGonagall und sofort setzten sich alle in Bewegung.

Nach zehn Minuten gab Prof. McGonagall die Mannschaften bekannt. Sarah würde zusammen mit einem Jungen aus der vierten und einem Mädchen aus der fünften spielen. Ihre Gegner waren drei Mädchen aus der vierten. Vor ihnen würde es zwei Partien geben, weshalb sie sich mit den anderen and den Spielfeldrand stellten. Dort waren auch jene Schüler, die als Zuschauer hier waren, also auch Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sarah stellte sich wieder zu ihnen und wartete auf den Spielbeginn.

Die ersten beiden Spiele liefen recht unspektakulär ab, was Sarah aber nicht daran hinderte, nervös zu werden. Sie hatte solche Auswahlen schon zwei Mal mitgemacht und war beide Male aufgenommen worden. Allerdings war sie jetzt genauso nervös wie an ihrem ersten Schultag in der Muggelgrundschule.

Damals hatte sie einen grauen Rock und einen roten Pullover getragen. Ihre Adoptiveltern hatten sie in die Schule gebracht und ihr Mut zugesprochen. Allerdings waren sie nicht mit ihr mit hinein gegangen. Also hatte sie das Klassenzimmer alleine betreten. Wie sich zeigte war sie das einzige Kind, das ohne Eltern hier war. Als sie dann erzählte, dass ihre Eltern Zauberer waren, hatte kein Kind ihr geglaubt sondern sie nur ausgelacht und eine ‚Lügnerin' genannt. Auch die Eltern der Kinder hatten nur über sie gelächelt.

„Was für einen Besen hast du eigentlich?", riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken..

„Einen Feuerblitz III. Seit letztem Jahr."

„Ein Feuerblitz III?!? Wow! Letztes Jahr der beste Besen auf dem Markt! Es heißt, er sei sogar besser als der Feuerblitz IV!", meinte Ron begeistert, „die dritte Generation von Harry´s Besen – er hat die erste! Darf ich nachher auch mal…?!?"

Sarah lachte. „Wieso nicht!"

Auch Harry nahm den Besen gründlich unter die Lupe, bis schließlich Sarahs Mannschaft an der Reihe war.

Als Sarah einen der Schläger in die Hand nahm spürte sie, wie ihre Nervosität die Überhand gewann und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Als McGonagall das Spiel anpfiff, stieß Sarah sich energie- und kraftvoll vom Boden ab und flog in die Höhe. Sobald sie wieder von ihrer alten Euphorie über das Fliegen und Quidditch gewonnen hatte, verflog ihre Nervosität und sie spürte nur noch den Wind um ihre Ohren und hörte nur noch das Geschrei und Gebrüll der Zuschauer, die in großartiger Stimmung waren. 

Schließlich begann sie, sich rege und begeistert am Spiel zu beteiligen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hielt sie den Quaffel in der Hand und flog elegant an ihren Gegnern vorbei. Ebenso gekonnt warf sie den Quaffel durch einen der drei Ringe.

10:0

Sarah begann, Spaß an diesem Auswahlspiel zu finden, und war mit Feuereifer dabei.

Wieder hielt sie den Quaffel in der Hand. Tänzelnd flog sie an einer Ihrer Gegnerinnen vorbei und warf den Quaffel zu ihrer Teamkollegin. Diese versuchte, alleine zu den Ringen zu kommen, verlor aber den Quaffel.

Einstand: 10:10

Vorteil gegen Sarahs Mannschaft: 10:20

Schließlich: 10:30

Sarah bemerkte einen Klatscher, der auf ihren Teamkameraden zugeschossen kam, flog hin und schleuderte ihn aus der Bahn. Plötzlich bemerkte sie etwas Goldenes vor sich.

Der Goldene Schnatz.

Er schwebte direkt vor ihrem Gesicht. Sarah musste nur danach greifen und das Spiel war gewonnen. Genau das tat sie auch.

Endstand: 160:30

Graziös landete sie zusammen mit den anderen auf dem Boden und ging lächelnd zu Prof. McGonagall. Diese nahm den Goldenen Schnatz und fragte:

„Warum haben Sie den Quaffel abgegeben? Sie hätten mit Leichtigkeit punkten können!"

„Quidditch ist ein Mannschaftssport", antwortete Sarah nur und ging zu ihren drei Freunden. Zusammen mit ihnen sah sie sich die restlichen Partien an.

Ächz… Kapitel Nummero Uno!!! Ich glaube, ich habe mir ganz schön was aufgehalst!

Sagt mir, wie ihr das Ganze findet!!! (-- kleiner Hinweis darauf, dass ihr mir Reviews schreiben sollt!!! *g*)

Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen!!! 

Bye

Claudia

PS: bei dem Titel „Der Drache und die Jungfrau" habe ich mir natürlich etwas gedacht!!! Nach der Worterklärung könnt ihr euch sicher denken, was *zwinker*

[1] Worterklärung „Magedine":

Der Name Magedine ist von mir kreiert. Ich habe ihn von dem mittelhochdeutschen Wort magedîn (ich hoffe, dieses ^ ist richtig gesetzt…) abgeleitet. Magedîn nannte man früher eine Frau, die noch keinen Geschlechtsverkehr hatte.

[2] Worterklärung „Pecus Monstrorum": 

lat: pecus = Herde; 

lat: monstrum = Ungeheuer 

-- monstrorum (Genitiv Plural) = der Ungeheuer; 

Pecus Monstrorum = eine Herde Ungeheuer = eine Ungeheuerherde

[3] Worterklärung „Ira Magi"

lat: ira = Zorn, Wut

lat: magus  = Zauberer, Magier 

-- magi (Genitiv Singular) = des Magiers

Ira Magi = der Zorn des Magiers


End file.
